Tease
by StarlaMarie
Summary: The title says it all. GSR, of course! As far as spoilers go...we'll say this takes place sometime suring Season 6.


Tease

* * *

Disclaimer: CSI and the characters Grissom and Sara do not belong to me. Let me pretend for the whole minute that it takes someone to read this. 

A.N.: Just something silly and OOC but I needed to get it out. It's format is wacky and I didn't spend a whole lot of time on it so bear with me. Sara's internal dialogue in italics, too impatient for a beta so all mistakes are mine. This one is for Elsa because everyday she does something to make me feel special !!!

* * *

With a pen in hand and ideas whizzing around her brain, Sara jotted some notes on the notebook in front of her. She quickly averted her eyes towards the man at the table next to her. A small and mischievous smile splayed across her delicate features before she looked back down at her notes. Finding herself quite bored with her earlier ideas and the drab sheets of paper she slowly let her eyes shift upwards once again. Catching sneaky little glances at Grissom was much more fun than trying to decipher her own handwriting. 

_Hmm...beard. So hot._

Sara believed she'd earned her right to stare at him dreamily...wait, did she just describe something as dreamy?? Yeah...she was far gone. With as many times they had seen each other lately in and out of work, she was praising herself for the amount of restraint she'd shown in not overreacting to this new closeness they shared.

It was nothing they had talked about, in any obvious way. Just the unspoken need to be near the other. Yes, Sara was very proud of herself for not asking Grissom out again. She was also even more blown away by the fact that she had not yet tried to jump his bones.

_Yep, feeling a little warm in here._

At that precise moment Grissom looked up from the microscope and right at a starry eyed Sara.

"Are you okay?" was his question, punctuated with a slight grin.

_Gulp._

"Huh? Oh yeah.," she paused, "Just ...thinking.".

_Wow, I am all kinds of suave._

Lost in her own self ridicule, staring blankly down at the table in front of her,  
Sara's head shot up with his reply...

"You're awfully sexy when you're concentrating..."

_Sexy? What the ...? Air, air, I need air!_

"Gris, you shouldn't be such a tease! It's mean". Sara and her adorable little pout were up and almost out the door when he called back to her.

"Who said I was teasing?"

_Ok he asked for it._

Greg enters at that crucial moment, both of them staring at him as if he walked into a church service in a Speedo. He starts talking in that sort of animated Greg-like way and all either of them can register is...

_Blah blah blah...blah!_

They both nod politely and finally he leaves them alone once more. Grissom seems to be on top of the world, not noticing until the last second that Sara is walking towards him. Leaning closely towards his ear, she lets a small sigh out before she whispers and the slight touch of warm air makes Grissom tingle in all the right places.

"Ever since I've laid eyes on you, I have wanted to ...taste you...to know what it feels like to take you inside of me..."

With that bold move out of the way, Sara turned on her heels and was out of the room in no time. She would have loved to stay and watch Grissom's eyes bug out but she made a beeline for the locker room with a smug smile plastered on her face.

_Take that Gil Grissom. Two can play at this game._

She opened her locker and was about to reach for her purse when she felt someone step up behind her. She turned quickly and was caught off guard by the lack of personal space between herself an her supervisor. He looked...well he looked like he was either going to kiss her hard or rip her a new one. Before she had a chance to say anything he grabbed her waist with one hand and brought the other to her face.

_Uh oh._

Grissom slowly tilted her head up, allowing himself access to her beautiful neck. He leaned in close enough to where she could feel him breathing on her skin. She felt like the damsel in the old vampire movies. Frozen in fear. But desperately wanting the contact. He placed the tiniest kisses from her neck up to her jaw and to the corner of her mouth when he stopped.

"Sara..." he breathed in that husky voice, full of desire.

"Yes??" she managed to whisper.

He inched closer to her slightly open lips and stopped just as their mouths were about to meet.

"Shift is over."

With that he released her and by the time she opened her eyes he was gone.  
Her legs were shaking, damn it her entire body was shaking. She grabbed her purse from the locker and shut it with a loud bang. She was furious! Furiously aroused and not going to let him get away with this.

_Long legs come in handy. If he's gone I'm following his ass home!_

She made her way out the doors of the crime lab and was surprised to see him just getting into his car. His smile was replaced by a very confused look as Sara opened the passenger door to his convertible. With lightening speed she crawled across the leather seats and straddled him. Her lips crashed against his and her hands were everywhere. Grissom opened his mouth to hers as he slid his hands under the back of her top. He relished in the heat coming from her amazing body as it grinded into his own. Seconds passed by before they both looked up , realizing the parking lot at the crime lab was the last place they should be groping each other. Grissom was the first to speak.

"You are coming home with me. Is that clear Miss Sidle?"

_There's that husky voice again._

"Yes sir", she said with a smile.

_I so deserve this._

* * *

_A.N. #2 - Thanks for reading. I love nice reviews...but if you don't like it I ask...ok I demand that you don't flame me because I already know it sucks lol._


End file.
